


One Brave Chance

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wins a bet, and she claims it in an unusual fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Brave Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



> Happy birthday, katmarajade! I know these two aren’t on your fave’s list, but I thought you might like my little bunny. Many thanks to helenarickman for the beta. You saved me some embarrassing repetitions! All mistakes left are mine.

“A kiss?” Hermione’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as she peered at her friend.

Luna met her gaze evenly even as she felt the urge to look away and take it back; maybe pretend those two words hadn’t slipped out when asked what she wanted for winning their bet. Hermione’s eyes darted to one side where Ron stood just out of Luna’s line of sight. The friends gathered frequently to visit and play games and catch up. This was one get together of many. Luna heard the fabric of his robes move as he shrugged. 

“Go on, don’t mind me,” Ron said cheekily, his voice that of a bloke who wouldn’t precisely mind seeing his girl snog another bird. Luna heard a faint sound of surprise out of Harry, whom she was certain was accustomed to a more possessive Ron Weasley.

But of course, this was just her – just Loony Lovegood.

Hermione’s eyes came back to Luna’s, uncertain, but she said, “All right, then.”

Luna stepped forward and Hermione’s head tilted up from her position on the sofa. For a heartbeat, Luna considered just a gentle kiss on the cheek or forehead, but then she took a deep breath. Be brave, Luna reminded herself. Be as brave as Hermione would be, if their roles were reversed. She’d long wished to be as brave as her friend.

So she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Hermione’s. Her hand curved around the other woman’s jaw, light and gentle. For a moment, Luna kept it simple, kept it chaste. 

But if she were to get only one kiss, she was going to make it count – and Luna could only see getting this one chance. She knew Hermione would have no other intimacies for her, aside from perhaps an occasionally friendly buss on the cheek. She would never leave Ron, at least not for her. So she’d savor the one opportunity she did get.

Not pulling away, never quite parting so no one could claim she’d taken more than just the one, Luna let her lips roam experimentally over Hermione’s. She explored, tested, nibbled, and sought. She teased the other witch’s mouth open, slipping her tongue in languidly and sliding it along Hermione’s, slowly and carefully exploring even further.

Hermione participated hesitantly at first, then she pressed a little more firmly into Luna as the kiss lengthened. Brave as always. Luna gave it everything, focusing solely on Hermione, unmindful of everything and everyone except what pleasure she could give the other witch. Surroundings faded and melted away, becoming inconsequential, but then they slowly seeped back in as Luna slowly brought the long kiss to a close. 

At some point she’d straddled Hermione on the sofa. Her knees bore her weight as she was careful to not intrude any more than this. Besides, even a year after the victory Hermione was still too thin. Her shoulder felt bird-wing sharp and fragile under Luna’s other hand.

Finally Luna’s lips eased away, and her thumb carefully swiped over Hermione’s cheek. Slowly dark brown eyes opened, dazed and a little confused as they met Luna’s.

“Bloody hell,” Ron swore somewhere in the background.

“Hush,” Luna chided softly. “This wasn’t for you, Ronald, so don’t get any ideas.”

Even as she scolded, she smiled tenderly at Hermione before sliding carefully back off her lap. She kept her hand on Hermione’s cheek until last, patting it gently and tucking a strand of hair back behind the older woman’s ear, setting her to rights. Everything about it spoke, “It was for you,” in answer to the unvoiced question in her friend’s eyes.

Luna let herself fade into the background of their gathering once again, making tea or handing out butterbeer. She was talented at it, and despite her brave display, people stopped looking at her rather quickly. Except every now and then, she felt the weight of a set of eyes, and occasionally she looked up into a smile on a usually solemn face.

That, Luna thought, would be enough for her.


End file.
